1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to note feeding devices employed in automatic teller machines installed in banks and at other locations in which notes are stored in cartridges and in which a predetermined number of notes are dispensed from the cartridge in accordance with an instruction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Note feeding devices employed in automatic transaction terminals are known in which deposited notes are stored and in which a predetermined number of notes are dispensed in accordance with an entered instruction during a withdrawal transaction. By way of example, FIG. 2 shows such a conventional note feeding device including a note storage cartridge 1 storing notes in which in accordance with a withdrawal instruction the notes stored in the cartridge 1 are fed out one by one.
The conventional note feeding device is so constructed that the stored notes A are biassed by a pressure force F toward a forward feeding out portion of the cartridge 1. A feeding out rubber roller 2 and a feeding out roller 3 are disposed at the forward feeding out portion of cartridge 1. These rollers 2, 3 cooperatively rotate by means of belt 4 and contact with front ones of the notes A whereby the front notes are driven downward by using a pressure force provided by a spring plate 6 engaged with the roller 2 so that a a driven front note is sandwiched between the roller 2 and the roller 5 and pulled from cartridge 1.
In the event that double notes are driven by the two rollers 2 and 3 to be fed out, a friction force is applied to a behind surface of the double notes by the spring plate 6 while a moving force is applied to the front surface of the double notes by the rubber roller 2, so that only the front note is moved to the nip between rollers 2 and 3 and dispensed. The reference numeral 7 designates a supporting plate for supporting the stored notes A.
It will be understood from the foregoing description that in order to feed the stored notes A properly and prevent any double notes from being dispensed out, the spring plate 6 must be engaged with the feeding out rubber roller 2 with a constant contact pressure. In fact, the feeding out rubber roller 2 will be worn out after a prolonged use, so that the above-mentioned contact pressure will be slightly changed resulting in unstable note feeding. Accordingly, periodic maintenance is required for adjusting a constant pressure by unscrewing a fixing screw 9 and moving the spring plate 6 in a direction toward roller 2 along a mounting frame 8 and then rescrewing screw 9.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a note feeding device in which a spring plate is automatically adjusted to follow a feeding out roller as it wears down so as to keep a constant contact pressure so that maintenance service for adjusting the contact pressure is unnecessary.
In one embodiment of this invention, there is provided a note feeding device comprising a cartridge for storing notes to be fed out through a feeding portion, a feeding roller disposed at the feeding portion of the cartridge to contact a front surface of the stored notes, a spring plate disposed opposite to the feeding roller with respect to a note dispensed from the cartridge, a reciprocating member for supporting the spring plate and for moving the spring plate in the direction to contact the feeding roller, and a biasing member for pushing the reciprocating member toward the feeding roller.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.